


A Fixer She Is

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Childhood Friends, Crimes & Criminals, ETNuary, Fixer - Freeform, Gangsters, Gen, Hidden Talents, Organized Crime, Partners in Crime, Prohibition, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, fixing a crime scene, mobster, self-made, speakeasy, working to the top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: Fixing is all Andrea knows, and she used it to further herself.  What more can she ask for?
Relationships: The Fixer | Andrea Brooks/The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto
Series: ETNuary Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	A Fixer She Is

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of ETNuary: Andrea Brooks

Fixing is all Andrea knows.

Ever since she was a child, she was a Fixer even before she knew what the role even meant. Whether it was an object, a relationship, a problem, Andrea was always the woman for the job. It’s almost a talent.

A talent her childhood friend, Tim DelaGhetto, always saw. He called it a gift and something she could use to her advantage. And with their smarts, wit, and charisma combined, they were law enforcement’s biggest pain in the asses. After hard work, odd dangerous jobs, and so much horrible grief from terrible people, the two friends finally went from “nobodies” to “somebodies” no one dared to cross. They rose the ranks of the crime world and proved many wrong. By the 1920s, things changed drastically; for them, the better.

When Prohibition began, it was the key Tim needed to build his empire; as his business boomed for the mobster, he hired Andrea on as not just his main fixer, but his partner. Whenever he made a “mess” or “broke” something, Tim could count on Andrea to clean it up. Whatever it may be, she was the go-to for a fixer upper.

It gave Andrea room to create her own business to the point where everyone in the mob world not only knew her, but feared her name. Whether it was a murder, a robbery, a blackmail, or someone just needed to be erased, Andrea was called upon.

As the Fixer, Andrea Brooks was the woman for the job, with her the talk of the town. From her gifts to her beauty, Andrea embraced her role and found her power alongside her best friend. Together, Tim and Andrea ruled.

But even as a woman of darkness, Andrea did miss the light. As she would observe from Tim’s underground speakeasy, the patrons that come and go. She watches as Tim laughs and negotiates with fellow mobsters, Glozell Green belting the blues from the main stage. Near the bar, regular and renowned gambler Justine Ezarik cleaning house from arrogant men who underestimate her. In the back by the VIP lounge, snooty heiress Sierra Furtado and her friends revel in how sneaky they think they are to come to a place like the speakeasy. Everywhere she looks, seeing everyone go about their life, Andrea can’t help but wonder if she could do more than just be a Fixer. Even with everything that she has earned and received, no money, jewels, fashionable clothes, or parties is enough for what Andrea desires. 

The question is: what does she desire when all she knows is fixing? That there is the one thing Andrea Brooks cannot fix.

Could she have used fixing for good? Would she still have the lavish life she currently holds? Or would she remain the nobody that people overlooked and believed did nothing, was nothing? 

Whatever it may be, Andrea will for now remain in the shadows and “fix” whatever problems come her way. It is the Fixer’s way of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked day 2. Here's to 28 more!


End file.
